My personnal assistant
by likeomgFR
Summary: Beca is the most famous, but also the most detestable producer of this century. She loves person, she hadn't feelings for anyone. She hires a personal assistant who will be her suffers pain, a certain Chloé Beale. The pretty redhead is going to stand up against Beca Mitchell to keep her job. A Bechloé / Jaubrey story. P.S : I'm french girl, 23 years, please be kind with me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The company: 'Records M.' was at the top of the sales of music for five years. Its main centre stood proudly at Los Angeles and its owner had a few subsidiaries in New York, Paris and London. She had signed several superstars of the song and was always ahead of others from several cars.

In Los Angeles, the center of the company stood in a huge glass building. The four floors belonged to a certain: Miss Mitchell. More than an owner and founder of her label, she was international and renowned producer in the world of show business. She was often target for the paparazzi because of these temper tantrums and his extravagant adventure on night. She was not paying attention to these papers bullshit. It did more attention when there was so much money and responsibility on the shoulders. Beca Mitchell, age 26, was a superhuman person. It very rarely saw her sleep. She arrived at the scene of her Kingdom at seven o clock and moved in again often after midnight. Don't rely on her small size and its pretty timid eyes, she has been appointed by a paper as the most despicable person this year. And the figures were talking about it even. In one year, she had fired 46 people of her business including 28 personal assistants. She wasn't tender. But she could't be tender when you had a label in several million. She appointed a person as his assistant personal. It sounded nice. But in truth, it was just a man to do anything that she wont. She gave the worst orders and chores to do, without any detached smile or thank you. The conditions were horrible, but Beca thought it was the slightest of things when we worked for a company also known as hers.

Beca passed the lobby doors and took the lift. The elevator stopped on the 13th floor, her floor. It consisted of his office, the Jesse's office, her long-time buddy, relational's office, and of course, service and the suffers pain's office. Beca passed to and not noticed the empty chair. She went into his office and listened to his messages.

-Bertrand! My coffee! Screamed Beca.

No response. Beca was used. Bertrand was the new kid, he feared Beca. He often tried to play deaf to not confront, but Beca could not start work without his coffee.

-Bertrand! Bertrand !

Jesse arrived in the Beca's office. He was the only one who could enter her office without knocking first. Jesse was a nice boy she had known in high school. He was the creator of sample. But it was mostly his Adviser. It was still there, he was not afraid to be critical with Beca. Since the time, he knew her. Jesse still single. He can make any wife happy. But he was often overwhelmed by the work, such as Beca elsewhere.

-Beca. Bertrand left this letter this morning to the Secretary with bonus, a little polite gesture. Said he aimed a folded paper.

Beca opened it and left quickly slipped her eyes.

-A resignation's letter. Great, lacking more than that. Said Beca throwing over his shoulder the letter. I need a new personal assistant.

-You should be calm down with your assistants. Said Jesse.

-There are kids who would sell their mother for ironing my socks. Then, not. If this kid didn't see the chance he had, I don't accept it. Said Beca annoyed.

-They named you the: the more despicable celebrity, this year. Don't you see that it goes too far? Asked Jesse sincerely worried for her friend.

-Jesse. You have two solutions: either you become my minion, and you're going to get me my coffee. Either you skin the spontaneous applications and find myself a new personal assistant. Remarked Beca.

-What do you think? I don't lost one minute and I have already selected some nice. Do you want to meet them when for a possible interview? Asked Jesse leaving ten letters.

-Jesse. I don't give a shit. Said Beca. Find me someone who can start tomorrow.

Beca stood up from his seat. If she had't choice, she would have it even his coffee. The day was more difficult than the others. Not having someone who meets his unnecessary messages, which fetches coffee or meal. Days had only 24 hours. She eventually return home at 1 o'clock in the morning. She lived in a house outside the city, a little indented for enjoy the silence and the paparazzi's absence. She dropped off the keys on a low table and immediately walked up to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, there was nothing except a pot of mustard and chocolate. She shrugged and took the piece of chocolate between his teeth. It was often as it unfortunately. She forgot to eat and go to bed exhausted. It may be why she passed her nerves on the other. She needed vacation. Beca moved on the bar to drink a glass of wine. As it was silent. Beca was used but it was still a little disconcerting. The House was beautiful, there was nothing to complain about. But she lacked much-needed life. Beca was that sleeping there, it is stopped ever 24 hours in a row. She lay still dressed. She was too tired to take the trouble to Don a pair of pajamas. She fell asleep in an instant,... his alarm clock rang too early.

Beca entered his company around 8 o'clock. She held his hands a drink full of bad sugars. She spent the secretariat, accounting and the stage of studio recording. She gave no smile or look around her employees. She wasn't in the mood, she had swallowed nothing since yesterday. Beca entered his office and Jesse followed her immediately.

-Chloe arrived. Said Jesse with a smile.

-Who? Grunted Beca.

-Chloé Beale. Your new personal assistant. Said Jesse stumped.

-Thank God. My new suffers pain. Declared reassured Beca.

-Beca, be nice for once. Said Jesse bored.

-I am, do enter, quickly. Said Beca.

Beca caught papers. A young girl entered the office, Beca doesn't look at her.

-Hello, I'm...

-My new Assistant. Cut Beca loosely hand.

-True? But I even did not have maintenance. She said.

-No maintenance. You prove that you're worth on the field. Explained Beca without looking at once again. Your name?

-Chloe... Beale.

-Great. You will respond to the sound of: Beale. Said Beca tending a mass of me everything and I want a coffee, immediately.

The girl came out of the office with a species of little reverence. Beca had'nt even watch her. She was always like that. A few minutes later, Beca Assistant knocked on the door. She held his hands a small glass of coffee.

-Already? Asked little some joy for her.

Beca took coffee and spat it immediately under the girl's eyes surprised.

-It's infect. Where do you found it? Asked Beca.

-Hum, in your premises. Upstairs secretariat. Explained the young woman.

-Go to see Murielle to the secretariat. She will give you the list of things to do in a typical day. Here's a cell phone, so that I can reach you at any moment. Said Beca tending a device.

The girl was surprised. The phone offered by Beca was the last Apple cell phone. She had never device also beautiful between her hands. She hesitated a moment elsewhere before putting it in his pocket. The girl went to the secretariat.

-Hello, Murielle is here ? Asked Beale.

-You are? Asked a woman with redhead, somewhat coated with a bun and a pink dress.

-Chloé Beale. The new personal assistant. She said.

-Oh my god. Sighed the Lady seeking a folder. They choose more and more young. If I have a Board to give you, young lady. Walk through this door and don't ever come back. She will make you life hell.

-No. Not at this point. Said the girl while the phone rang already. Yes?

"Beale, my coffee is for today or tomorrow? '' Beca middelkamp.

Murielle looked at her with evidence and handed him a huge folder or was registered: Mitchell. He should do one hundred pages. Chloe sighed nothing in holding it.

-Page 24, you will find his favorite cafe. Page 1, the list of things to do every day to avoid his wrath. Good luck Miss. Said Murielle that had the penalty for this pretty redhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you'll like read this story that I have to write it. I also hope that you'll forgive my mistakes in English. Love xx to France

Chapter 2

Chloé Beale come in her small apartment. Chloe was arrived since a week in Los Angeles and her small financial had forced her to choose a tiny studio where hygiene was poor. She tried as she could to make the nice place. She choose to move on Virginia following a worrying mother's call. Doctors had detected her a serious heart disease, cancer maybe. Chloe, who had always been close to her mother, hadn't hesitated to throw itself into the first plane towards Los Angeles. Her small personal amount would not be sufficient to pay the apartment and medical expenses. She had therefore applied for several jobs, maybe 50 and his first response was: Mr. Records. Chloe was surprised first. She knew that this agency was the largest in the country. They were surely looking for someone with experience or a popular name. Chloe had a diploma of management. Nothing which was available to work in the very closed production's world. But she still went on the spot, with its most beautiful tailor. Jesse was a pleasant character. He was courteous, so quiet compared to the terrible Beca. Chloe didn't know much about it. She was famous producer, a bit harsh it seems. Chloe came with her most beautiful smile but Beca had even not contact a look. She had taken on it, especially when Murielle, a former of the company, had warned her on the Beca's character.

The first day, Chloe had advanced a little in the fog. Trying to stay worthy to the reproaches of "miss" Mitchell. Yes, because Chloe was learn the difficult rules of the House. "Don't call her by his first name, one strikes before entering in her office, should always be available, should always keep on itself a bottle of water, a note book and her mobile phone". When Chloé come home, she revised the manual named Beca as if she passed a review the next day. What he earned to be ahead and predict all the Beca program without mistakes. Mitchell not thanked her for as much. She was cold, and very unpredictable.

-Beale! Said Mitchell in his office.

-Yes? Asked Chloe passing only the head in the Beca's office.

-Where do i eating this afternoon? Asked Beca without raising the head of her laptop.

-At the Grill; on sixth avenue. Said Chloe timidly.

Beca doesn't answered. It certainly meant that the conversation is ending. Moments later, Beca recalled Chloe.

-Yes?

-Forgive the restaurant. I don't have time. Let me deliver by caterer! Said Beca.

-Do you have a preference? Asked Chloe.

Mitchell finally looked up at Chloe. Chloé's heart stopped when she felt her eyes on her, it looked mean.

-Surprise. She said returning to her work.

That day, Mitchell ate two sip of the meal at $ 35 delivered by Chloe. She threw everything and Chloe felt bad for the Cook that had prepared this feast. Chloe doesn't really know what been the Beca's work. She spent her time on the phone to talk very quickly. She signed papers, tapped a few notes on her computer, read many documents. However, Chloe had well understood what was her work. She spent her time to run through the city to find the fantasies of her boss. She had to get coffee, a restaurant, her dirty linen, her outfits for evenings, her cigarettes, and meet all these people who ordered to speak to Beca. She had to do her best for seduces few good customers with bottles of wine and smiles. Mitchell came out not many time of her office, she agreed some recordings with artists sessions without ever abuse.

Sometimes, Chloe was called urgently for a bullshit. Beca still don't looked her, she doesn't care. Once, at night, Beca called Beale.

-Beale? Said with contempt.

Chloe threw a glance at his alarm clock. It was 1.00.a.m

-I want a white tie. Announced Beca more naturally in the world.

-A white tie? Asked incredulous Chloé.

-For the Friday meeting. Exclaimed Beca.

-I'm sure that you look good in a dress. Said Chloé.

-I didn't need your opinion, Beale. Said Beca hanging up.

The next day, Chloe from visiting a luxury boutique to buy this famous tie. She took silk, size S. Beca was always in a mood of dog. She tried the tie in the mirror.

-Oh, no. It's look horrible. Said Beca by removing and storing it in his drawer.

Chloe sighed, nothing was good for Miss Mitchell.

The week continued as well. Chloe was happy to have a half-time in Mr. Record. She could spend the rest of his week with her sick mother or to seek another job. Chloé always feared that Beca don't call it in the middle of the weekend to announce a new fad.

When the week resumed Monday at 8 o'clock. Chloe felt that she was going to the dead. She already thought to resign but she too needed the money. The second half that she had found paid well but did the work just Friday and Saturday nights. This would be insufficient to manage medical expenses. She met Jesse and a young boy, very shy in the elevator.

-Hey, Beale. Says Jesse, always with a smile.

-Don't call me so. It's sound horrible. Entrusted with Chloe.

-The first week is the hardest. Promised Jesse confident on its behalf.

Chloe looked surprised the snowman at his side. He felt uncomfortable when Chloe's big green eyes landed on him.

-It's Guillaume. He is a little shy. Said Jesse feeling the misunderstanding of Chloe.

-What you're doing here, Guillaume? Asked Chloe trying to be nice.

-I'm... The Beca's bibliographer. Says it replacing his glasses.

-Waw, sound hard. Said Chloe..

-It's... it's cool. Said it as if he was using the word cool for the first time. It released the first volume of his bibliography last year, and it's a well sold.

-It's true ! Said Jesse. All the world dream to having the Beca's success, they hops to find a answer in this book.

Chloe nodded. She doesn't know how Beca was popular in their environment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ! Follow me please and enjoy ! Love xx**

Chapter 3.

Chloe takes his duties as every day. Already two weeks that Chloe worked here. And if she agreed with almost all the staff of the company, it remained cold with Mitchell. She never really have an opportunity to get closer. Beca was clearly taking into account the advice of Jesse. But as Chloe and him got along well, she hoped that it blew her all the good work she was doing here. Chloe taken her marks even though she still surprised by Beca's delusions. Beca came out of his office and spoke to Chloe.

-Beale, go buy a bottle of wine. A great bottle, that found in: Morinaud.

-Why ? Asked Chloe rising.

-Kesha and her collaborators will be there tomorrow for an album contract. Explained Beca for the first time.

-Kesha, the singer? Asked incredulous Chloé.

-No, Kesha, astronaut. Said Beca with sarcasm. Ofcourse, the singer. She is stupid or what?

Chloe felt the reproach of Mitchell stole the heart. But she don't let her step down for once. She came in the elevator with Beca.

-You shouldn't sign with Kesha. Said Chloe.

-Really ? For the hundredth time, Beale, I don't need your opinion. Answered unpleasant Mitchell.

-She has more success that we knew her. Fans are tired of her attitude bashed and she is going to tarnish the image of your company, you don't need that. Said Chloe trying to retain.

-Don't teach me my job, Beale. It's me, the producer recognized you, you are the Assistant who smiles to the customers. Said Beca. This bottle soon!

Chloe felt upset by the remarks of Mitchell and left angry. She purchased a bottle all the same, a bottle at $ 500. She just hoped that Kesha didn't drink it fully and get to dance naked on the table. Chloe doesn't felt this signature, but Mitchell never listen to her. She wont going to risk her place for it.

Beca returned home before almost all of its employees. She needed sleep. Her assistant had packed a Chinese dish on his desk, thank God! She cracked not inclusion before Beale and awarded back on his couch. She went to sleep gently in front of the television and woke with a start in the middle of the night. His television work yet. She prepares to turn it off when she noticed a topic on Kesha. She rubbed his eyes, fear of being victim of a hallucination. But no, she wasn't dreaming. The presenter told the last Kesha's vexations and Beca nearly fall out of his armchair.

_«Kesha, visiting in a New York school, to educate young people to read, arrived completely fucked before his audience. She uttered a few words of his speech as: "children, the books are worthless, watch my videos" for finally crumble to the ground. After a few minutes of panic, the singer has recovered and has offered to 300 children, parents and teachers a full striptease. We don't known if the young singer will be able to recover at a glance as hard fate... »_

The Beca phone rang and she answered, almost is strangling.

-Beca, you are in front of your TV? Asked Jesse at the end of the wire.

-Ofcourse! I saw everything, Kesha, children. Declared dizzy Beca.

Beca took his head in his hands. She could'nt deal a contract with a singer like that. She would become the laughing stock of the community.

-Icalled Beale for she cancels make the appointment tomorrow. Said Beca.

-Beca. She's at home, it's almost midnight. Said Jesse.

-So tomorrow morning, I'd tell him to cancel. Said Beca.

-She doesn't workt tomorrow, remember? She has only a half-time with us.

-Oh, this is true. Said Beca.

-She is good, right? Asked Jesse.

-Who? Asked Beca without understanding.

-Chloe.

-Who? Asked Beca.

-Beale! SaidJesse.

-Oh yes. I suppose, since it held these last two weeks. Said Beca shrugging shoulders. I will try to call her, it pisses me off, she was right.

-What are you talking? Asked Jesse.

-She warned me to don't sign with Kesha. I don't listening. Said Beca which used to ignore the advice of his guys.

Beca middelkamp and tried to call his assistant. No response. After three times, Beca renounced. Jesse had maybe right she must to sleep at this hour.

-She doesn't. Said Beca.

-I'd say. She isn't at your service, Beca. Says Jesse.

-Ino, she is. Said Beca upset against Kesha.

-Listen, one has to go to the Midnight Club tonight. This will relax. Said Jesse who had also longed to go there.

Midnight Club was the favorite night club of Beca. Wasn't that a rumor, it was clearly indicated. The paparazzi was often waiting her output. This club was a luxury club, bringing together a few wealthy country. This club was also known to be a stripclub. The dancers out there were all magnificent and dancing ladies.

It wasn't one of his seedy clubs, which stink alcohol good markets or the dancers get naked for ten dollars. It was a place connected, and class.

-No. On Friday, there will be of the world. Said Beca who didn't like the crowd.

-Listen, there will be many customers but there are also lbe ots of dancers. Said Jesse. It's been a month you're go, they will believe that you have forgotten this place. They may be have new dancers.

Beca could feel the smile of his friend over the telephone. Beca giggled and was persuaded.

-Yes, it's okay. Let me take a shower and I'll join you to the club by an hour. Said Beca hanging up.

Beca couldn't help smiling. Jesse was really the ideal friend. He was never trying to use it, he was friendly, and he was always the best. Beca decided to get up from his couch, she was sure that the evening would be great. She was overwhelmed by the heat of the shower and put her radio position. It contained only songs from the 1990s. For Beca, it was the best years of her life. She was just an innocent teenage girl at that time and she didn't think about money and time as today. It was just love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! This chapter is very important, because it's the first Bechloé time. Please read it, even if my english was so bad ! Love xx**

Chapter 4.

The night was hot and dark. California shine to Friday evening until Monday morning. Los Angeles wear his finest coat of stars and looking for his people. Beca arrived in his big black car about 1:05 a.m., Jesse was already on the spot and waiting her. Midnight Club was beautiful. There was a lot of people, men willing to pay dearly to see the girls from this Club. Beca passed before them with Jesse on his arm, and don't listen irritation of others. The body gard doesn't immediately recognized them. But the boss came to meet Beca. His name is Faith, Beca didn't know his real name, but it was better as well. He looked very happy to see Beca. He knew that Beca was one of his best customers. He squeezed her hand, he was smoking a large cigar that legislation did.

-Beca, I thought that you had forgotten. Says he almost reassured.

-Work. Said Beca trying to not think about Kesha.

-Come on. You'll see, I have plenty of new dancers. Said it by pushing the two accomplices inside.

Beca felt heat of the club. Beca doesn't lost her time and went up to the floor. She had a better view on her girls. Only VIP were accepted on the floor, there were leather chairs and servers as king Beca recognized a cinema producer next to her and a bunch of russian dummy. She ordered a bottle to $ 200, Jesse was invited. He didn't had the same wallet as his friend. Here, at the midnight Club, you went to quality music, and it'is also what Beca like this place. She was overwhelmed by a good remix of: It's not right, but it's okay to Whitney Houston. Beca began to observe the girls. She could do it for hours without saying a word. Jesse was more talkative than she, he happened to be alone to hold the conversation. A waitress urged at their table, she was wearing a mini skirt schoolgirl and a small shirt. She put the bottle on the table and sent a wink to Jesse before leaving. She certainly wanted to invite him to a private room. These rooms too expensive for him but he would spend a good time with this girl. It had happened once or twice for Beca to take these rooms when she signed big contracts. But she preferred watching all his girls and was overwhelmed by their swayings delivered.

-Look, the new girl ! Said Jesse by designating a red-haired girl.

Jesse knew very well his friend. Beca had a weakness for redheads.

-I love ginger! Said Beca slamming into the hand of his friend.

The pretty redhead moves on the pole dance. She wore a little white shorts and a top that looked like a transparent white babydoll. She had a clear skin and long wavy hair. The lights illuminated every parts of her body, she was perfect. Beca knew that she can watch her for the night. The redhead was dancing by making round-trips from bottom to the top. She was perfectly on the rhythm of this song, which made her even more attrative for Beca. «I'll maybe take a private room for her»Think Beca. The girl turned and Beca recognized with horror...

-**Beale**! Screamed Beca while Jesse was still looking at the waitress.

-How? Asked Jesse.

-It's Beale, the dancer! Yell Beca rising from her chair.

Beca walked until her personal assistant. She offered a generous show to a group of teenagers.

-Beale! Scream Beca on front of the scene.

-Eh, Miss Mitchell. Said the girl while continuing to dance.

-What do you do here? Asked Beca mad.

-I am working here. Said ginfer.

-How? Asked Beca.

-Do you want a private hour with Crush? Asked the redhead in drawing a naughty smile.

-Who is Crush? Asked Beca.

-It's me. This is my stage name. Explained Chloé by lifting one leg on the dance bar, in front of our eyes amazed young boys behind Beca.

Beca can't believe. Her assistant came it to propose part of sex ?

-Come over! Said Beca, taking the ginger's hand and get off of the scene. I take you home!

-I can't, I work. Remarind Crush. I just do a half-time in your compagny. It isn't enough for my expenses.

-Graet. You have earn a full time, come now! Exclaimed Beca pulling towards the exit.

Chloe doesn't believe. Her boss was serious? The night was amazing for the two girls.

-Eh, Beca, where do you go with my dancer? Asked Faith by arresting her.

-I take her with me. Cut Beca without let the Chloé's hand.

-You know that this's not how we work. Says Faith.

-Take the money! Said Beca throwing him almost 3000 $. She comes with me.

Beca pushed her personal assistant to exit. She lent her with her leather jacket. Beca had forgotten the paparazzi around the club. When they saw going out with one of the dancers, they shot the Flash picture. Beca spent her hand into the back of Beale and taker her in her car. She started, forgotten photographers who would run after her. She continued to drive, angry.

-What is that? Asked the worried redhead.

-Paparazzi. Said Beca.

The pretty girl indicated the road and Beca was there in a few minutes. It was a bad part of the city. She lived in a gray building, lifeless. They stayed a moment, in the dark and silence.

-Why you have removed from the club? Asked Beale when they were arrested.

Beca looks Chloé.

-Because these girls are plastic! And you... you're gold. Said Beca by lowering the head.

Chloe had difficulty believing. That a compliment? .

-Thanks, I guess. Said the girl in shrugging.

Beca don't said anything.

-If we work together, I think that it's the time to call you Beca and me, Chloé. Said the girl.

Beca give her a black look.

-Call me, Chloe. Said the girl by her reaching out.

-One condition. Said Beca.

Chloe made her a nod of the head.

-Come tomorrow. I must cancel the Kesha appointment. Saiid Beca squeezing hand.

Chloe had a magical smile, which unnerved Beca for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ! I've been long since I've posted a chapter. Sorry really. But I tried to improve my English. Enjoys this chapter, it's so hot. ;-)**

**xx Love to France**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Beca wanting Chloe with a contract in hers hands. Chloe comes at 8 a.m, with a really good skirt. Beca had difficulty to don't look Chloe's legs. Images of last night running in her mind. She can't thinking about it. She turned away. Chloe smiled, Beca didn't. She had difficulty to think that she gonna call Beale, Chloe, her personal assistant. It was the first time. Beca was surprised to see Beale awake and energetic at this hour. She knew that her friend Jesse surely stay at the Club and that she wouldn't see him before 11 a.m. Beca threw the contract on her desk and Chloe signed it.

-Please call the manager of Kesha. Tell him that the contract is break. Said Beca also directive.

-I'm gonna to. Said Chloe sitting at her desk and pick up the phone.

Beca remained with her. She wanted to be sure that Chloe contact the manager. But he doesn't answered. The elevator opened at this tame, and Kesha appears with her staff around her. The mouth of Chloe could fall. Chloe had seen her in her music videos, it's was a chock to see her for real. She was wearing a short and boots with toupee. She jumped when she recognized Beca.

-Darling ! We are here. I hope that it's doesn't bother you. Said Kesha who suspected that Beca knows already her crazy appearances.

Beca turnded of Chloé that she doesn't knew how to react. Beca invited Kesha and her team in her office.

-Kesha, contract is over. Announced Beca without restraint.

-Why Darling? Asked Kesha.

-You know why. Your rutted appearances give a bad reputation to my company. Said Beca calm.

-No, injustice! Declared upset Kesha.

-The contract cannot be broken, you confirmed it by phone. Explained one of the lawyers.

-I have confirmed nothing by phone. Said Beca.

The lawyer released a tape recorder which repeated the words of Beca.

-It's not a contract. No signature. Said Beca by hiding her fear.

-This is it. It was a promise of contract. Says him threatening.

Beca sighed. She must call her lawyer to negotiate the turn, but she knew in advance that it wouldn't a good thing.

-Let me with Beca, a moment. Declared Kesha.

The lawyers came out of the desk. Kesha had a silly smile clinging to her face. Beca didn't negotiate. Kesha released to her bag, sheets and photos that she gave to Beca. She dragged Beca on the couch for make her read the lyrics to her songs. It talked about sex, love and drugs. This wasn't very innovative.

-How do you find me on this picture, this is my favorite. Said Kesha by showing a photo of her very naked.

Beca looked up to heaven and threw pictures on the table in front of her. It wasn't that who interested Beca. She preferred judging an artist to the depth of his lyrics or his voice. But, Kesha wrote as a child, and she used autotune for all of her songs. Beca already regretted her impulsive choice.

-Listen, Darling. I see that you aren't satisfied. Said Kesha by grasping the collar of the Beca's shirt. But I'll show you how I can do it...

Kesha had a seductive voice. She smiled at Beca who doesn't immediately understood. Kesha approached her lips to Beca and hesitantly on Beca mouth. Beca was surprised, she makes big eyes to Kesha which doesn't let her go. Kesha put her legs on the couch and began to climb on Beca. Beca was beginning to appreciate the singer's game. She let her do, who could blame her ? Kesha kissed her lazily and pulling out one by one the buttons on her producer's shirt. She pushes Beca against the sofa and she withdrew her too short t-shirt. Beca looked at the Kesha's body half naked, she had a very pretty bra. Kesha caught the Beca's Chin and began to lick her lips. Beca felt her heat turned...

-I have brought a bottle of wine, I don't know if you...Said a voice by entering.

It was Chloe.

Beca and Kesha stopped in front of the big green eyes shocked of Chloe. Chloe is unable to say anything. She blushed instantly. Beca felt uncomfortable.

-I, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Stammered Chloe closing the door embarrassed.

-No. Chloe, wait ! Said Beca rising, take her shirt and following her.

Chloe returned on her office and Beca closed the door behind them.

-I didn't know that it worked like this. But, it's show business, I understanding. Said Chloe who couldn't look Beca in the eyes.

-Chloe, it doesn't work like this. Not here. Said Beca tending the hands towards her.

Chloe stared at Beca.

-You called me Chloé? Asked redhead surprised.

-Maybe. Confessed Beca by pinching hers lips.

-What it's happened? Asked Chloe by crossing the arms.

-I don't know. She threw on me, I was stupid to let her do. Said Beca trying to hide her blush that Chloe could see.

-Let ? You let a girl...Asked Chloe.

This time, it was Beca stared Chloe. She had questioning eyes.

-You? Are you a lesbian? Asked Chloe in a last effort.

-You didn't know? Asked Beca who knew her reputation.

-No! Said Chloé.

-It's a problem ? Asked Beca.

-No, no. Ofcourse, my boss can have sex with who she want. But, Kesha. And, iI really didn't know about you. Said Chloe who lost her thoughts.

-You should read my biography. Said Beca with sarcasm.

xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Heys guys ! Thanks for all your reviews. Don't hesitate to give me your opinion. You inspire me greatly for the sequel.**

**xx Love as always**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

When the Beca's lawyer knew what happened between Beca and Kesha, he advised her to accept the contract. No one knew if they had proof of what happened in this office. And finally, Chloe had intervened. Beca could make a big mistake this morning. Kesha was leave, proud of her. Beca regretted inviting her in hers studios. It was 11 a.m when Jesse came in office. He was uncombed and wore his business affairs in a jungle in his arms. He doesn't said hello and dash to the Beca's office. He seemed a little panic. He came in the office without warning and threw a newspaper (knowned for its rumors) on the desk of her friend.

-You saw the cover? Asked Jesse.

Beca grabbed the newspaper and noticed that she was in the cover. It wasn't so amazing. That was amazing it's to see Chloe in the photo, beside Beca. Beca sighed.

-Fuck. Kill me now ! Says desperate Beca.

-Hi, you too. Coffes ? Asked Chloe, entering with coffee and small cakes.

Jesse grabbed the newspaper and hid it behind his back. Chloe notificed it and seemed suspicious.

-What is it? Asked Chloe.

-Nothing. Said Jesse with a fake smile.

Chloe took the magazine of Jesse's hands and Beca preferred to hide her face behind a workbook. Chloe read the few lines and exploded.

-What? What does it mean?

Chloe showed the cover to Beca who had already read it. It was a photo of her taking Chloe by sides. The title said: "Beca Mitchell, a new girlfriend?" It could have been flattering for Chloe. But the article wasn't. Chloe want to read a part in particular.

-Beca, music producer, is known for her women's extra adventures. Last night, she has proven once again that she preferred the stripper's company to the romantic relationships. How much Miss Mitchell paid her? We need to ask this at the young redhead. When Beca throw her as a shit, like all the others.

Chloe threw the paper on the desk. And walked out of the office of Beca, edgy.

-I'll talk to her. Said Beca, speaking to Jesse.

Beca struck at the Chloe's office and came without her approval. After all, she stay the Chloe's boss.

-Listen, I'm sorry. Said Beca uncomfortable with apologies. But we can't said that your work of last night got you advantage.

Chloe threw her a stapler that Beca narrowly avoided.

-But I swear, if I had known that this picture would be on the cover. I didn't released at the same time as you. Said Beca trying to calm Chloe.

-My mother is kind of women to read its magazines. Said Chloe. What did she thinks when she sees her daughter in the arms of a lesbian?

-Lesbian in question worth 5 million on the market. Said Beca. Your mother could be proud of you.

-Lesbian in question sleep with girls, and leaves them the next morning. Notificed Chloé.

-I don't sleep with you! Recalled Beca.

-You don't go out with me. But now, it was all Los Angeles going to think. Said also Chloe.

Seen from the outside, the scene could be comical. But the words of Chloe were made with tears. She grabbed her purse and left the production agency. She doesn't want to see Mitchell who was really a confidence-imbued person. She walked to her favorite bookstore. They were selling books but also offered a reading corner where you could buy coffee and cakes. Chloe loved coming here to relax. She is dropped on a sofa as if it was the last thing she could do today. She ordered a hot chocolate and closed her eyes. She could fall asleep that she was tired. When she opened her eyes, she discovered with horror in front of her, the bibliography of Beca Mitchell. She stood up and grabbed the volume. It was thick, maybe 400 pages, it was made with a solid blue cover and a Beca's photo. In the photo, Beca passed in front of a horde of paparazzi, sunglasses on the face, without paying them attention. The photo was successful, the image could speak for her. Chloe opened the book and fell on the summary. The chapters correspond to names of people, cities or a date. It wasn't written on the chronological theme. Chloe cast a quick glance : _Jesse, Guillaume, 2012, Los Angeles, Adam, Mandy, 2000_... It was amazing, because her book seemed interesting, for real.

Chloe left the book and decided to return to M Record. It was 6 p.m., Beca have already leave. Chloe notificed a small letter, posed on her desk. She thought guess a lay off letter of Beca. She recognized her writing. Chloe sighed, she must expected it. Beca focused on her person and hadn't time to lose with an Assistant as Chloe. Chloe opened the letter and read her a few words.

_"Beale, no Chloé._

_I didn't want that such situation be exposed to the eyes of all, in a stupid magazine. I don't looking to seduce you or put you down with pictures like this. It's maybe the hardest aspect of my work. And you were victim for the first time today. Don't blame you, but don't blame me too. The only thing to do in this kind of situation is to breathe deeply and wait. One day, you get used and don't pays it attention. It's always painful when it happens to our close friends, it's probably why i didn't got one except Jesse. I hope that you will come back to work with us, you have your place. However, I would understand if it's too difficult for you._

_Thanks, Beca Mitchell. "_

Chloe didn't believe it. Beca didn't apologized in any way, but she has comforted her, for the first time since she worked here. Maybe that Beca wasn't the kind of person that she thought.

Chloe ran up to the Bookstore. She saw the Manager closed the security doors.

-No ! Stop, please ! Don't close! Scream Chloé.

Chloe came into the shop and purchased the biography of Beca Mitchell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heys guys ! It's always cool to have your opinion, so thanks for everything. In this chapter, Chloe and Beca are more and more close. The beginning of friendship ?**

**Xx Love !**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Despite the dispute between her and Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale decided to return at work Monday. The weekend left her the time to reflect. She needed a job and Beca needed her to do all her chores. It was a correct compromise. Chloe had taken her Sunday to read the Beca's bibliography. It was very well written and she discovered so much on her boss.

Chloe walked to the agency: M Record, she was determined. She hoped that the Beca's proposal still the same. When she came to the last floor, she discovered a dozen of employees glued to the Beca's office door. They were trying to spy Beca ? Guillaume was almost under his desk. Jesse wearing his headphones and doesn't pay attention about that. Chloe walked up to him and snatched his headphones.

-What is happening? Asked Chloé.

-Beca's anger. Simply explained Jesse.

-Why ? Asked Chloe.

-Rihanna left the label last night. She gives up the current album. Explained Jesse.

Chloe understoodwhy Beca is annoying.

-And what are they doing ? Asked Chloe designating the Group of employees.

-They try to hear their names into the door, to know if they were fired. It's a Beca's tradition. Said Jesse with a sigh.

-It's ridiculous ! Exclaimed Chloe rushing into the Beca's office.

Chloe push employees and opened the door. She discovered Beca, cigarette in mouth. Cds in pieces on the ground, torn papers, and her desk's lamp seemed exploded. Beca had red eyes. As if she had cried or smoked overnight. She said nothing when Chloe came into her office. Like she was ready to explode, but was waiting for the right time.

-It's stupid! Said Chloe walking up to her and taking the cigarette from the hands of her boss.

-I don't need you, Beale. Said Beca who regained her good habits.

-I'm aware, Beca. Said Chloe approaching Beca and taking her by shoulders. How much you lose?

-I don't know, 300 00 $, maybe. Said Beca anguished.

-You told me that you got money. You don't need Rihanna. Said Chloe, nice as she can.

Chloe leaned on Beca who still shudder. Employees looked Chloe do, they were stunned.

-It's true. Said reassured Beca.

-You'll externalize your anger. Said Chloe, guiding her.

Beca grabbed a ream of paper and the throw out the window.

-Hum, Yes. When you have...

Beca takes all her pens and all contracts for Rihanna and threw them also out the window.

-Okay. You need a lot to externalize. Said baffled Chloé.

Beca takes her Office Chair and Chloe jump on her boss to stop her, just in time.

-No, not the Chair. Said Chloe with a chuckle.

Beca put down her chair. Chloe looked at her in the eyes.

-Now, you'll take a big breath. And blow slowly. Said Chloe imitating the gesture that Beca follow.

Beca did so. She seemed already relaxed.

-Do you want to talk about the problem? Asked Chloe without thinking that it would revive the wrath of her boss.

Beca catches Rihanna albums and threw them out the window with an exasperated movement.

-Okay. We don't talk about the problem. Said Chloe catching the hands of the brunette until she takes another thing.

Beca stared Chloe's hands in her own. It was a gest that she wasn't used. It was soft, warm and completely unknown for Beca. She withdrew her hands.

-You know what is good when you're angry? It's a hug ! Said Chloe by extending the arm.

Beca instinctively walked out, hunched head.

-Come on ! Just one hug ! Said Chloe focusing and approaching her arm of the small Beca's body .

-No. No hugs. I prefer to talk about the problem. Said Beca pushing her arms.

Chloe looked at her and Beca tap her foot as a child.

-It's Rihanna, she has let us. And now, I must babysitting Kesha. I don't know what to do. My agency is crumbling. Dropped Beca.

-It's not important. Take Kesha and show her like the new international star. Says confident Chloe. I know, you can do it.

Beca glared her with surprise.

-Yes, it's true! I can do it. I'm Mitchell Beca. Said Beca, tightening her fist.

-I knew it. Said Chloe with a smile.

-Harry! Scream Beca, designating a thin man with thick glasses.

Harry walked, shaking. He thought to get fired. It was the tradition.

-Take note at the marketing stage. Kesha must have a new album, different that she has already make. Ordered Beca.

Harry motioned to head and ran up to his service. Nobody will be fired today. It was the first time. Employees looked themselves, uncertains with what's happened.

-Now, working ! Scream Beca in addressing to the curious employees.

-Chloe, I haven't finished with you. Said Beca with a threatening voice.

Chloe turned worried. Beca stared at her, without apparent emotion. She finished by say:

-Thanks. You are here despite rumors in magazines and my bad temper. It's the first time that an Assistant remains.

Chloe smiled. She approached to Beca that stepped back, once again. Beca would liked step back advantage if this office didn't stop her. She still couldn't be close to Chloe as Chloe was with her.

-You're nice nevertheless what say magazines. Said Chloe. Should lunch together, you deserved it. I invite you.

- You invite me? With your salary of Assistant? Beca said with irony, who knew very well the Chloe's salary. I invite you.

Chloe had an embarrassed smile.

-Now, work. Said Beca leaving Chloé, with her activities.

Chloé came out of the Beca's office. Jesse glared at her, incredulous. Guillaume finally back up to his office. The two men looked at each other with the same surprised look.

-No way. Said Jesse speechless.

xx


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys ! This chapter introduces a new character. I hope you will like her as she deserves. This chapter will be complete by chapters 9 and 10. Enjoys !**_

_**Xx Love**_

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Day after day, Beca loves the Chloe's company. She was everywhere. Chloe brought her a cup of coffee and the newspaper in the morning. She settled to unwanted phone calls, introduce the potential clients with elegance. She classifyed files and organized some meetings. But more than an employee, she had entered in the Beca's life. Chloe pull off the cigarettes that Beca smoked and crushed it to the ground. She brought her water and a jacket when it was cold. One evening, Beca was surprised to find her fridge full and her dirty laundry washed. She always gave her good advice and opinion with sincerity. Sometimes, when Chloe was ready to home and Beca was still working in her office. She came in her office without knocking and said:_ "Beca, call me if you need something."_ She had a fire smile, Beca couldn't ignore it. She doesn't know how to understand her offer. So, she never call her by night.

-You know what is my new objective, Beca? Asked Chloe on her desk. Don't go to strip Clubs. You spending a lot of money for nothing, and paparazzi love to take photos of you with a new girl.

-To make this miracle, Chloe. You must change your uniform in this office. Replied Beca with an eloquent smile.

-If you asking. I can. Answered Chloe.

-Chloe, get out off my office. I can't concentrate when you offer me such secretiveness. Said Beca pointing the door.

Chloe giggled and went out without complaining. Jesse entered and closed the door behind him.

-It's cool between you and Chloe. Says Jesse satisfied.

-She is perfect. Said Beca, looking towards him.

-Do you speak about her work or her body? Asked uncertain Jesse.

-Don't be stupid. I'm not going to get off my assistant, I can already see the titles in magazines. Said Beca with a sigh.

-Are you ready for the Californian music festival this weekend? Asked Jesse.

-Yes, luckily you'll be there. Said reassured Beca.

There was a silence.

-You'll not be there? Asked horrified Beca.

-I could release me for evening. Explained Jesse shrugging shoulders. My brother's wedding.

-Oh no. I just can't go there without you. Said panicked Beca. You know ! All this stars, this journalists, this paparazzi and... Steven !

-Steven ! Repeated two accomplices, pulling their tongues.

-I'm afraid that Steven had hired Rihanna, and came on the festival with her. Explained Beca, worrying.

-Ask to Chloe to go with you. After all, it's your assistant. Said Jesse.

-She didn't know the world of entertainment. Said Beca.

-It's the time to teach her ! Said Jesse with a chuckle.

-How can i asking her ? Said Beca.

-With flowers. Said Jesse with a wink.

Beca sighed. She hadn't really the choice. And as she doesn't know to do this, she followed the Jesse's advice. It's maybe a bad idea. It seemed better in the Beca's spirit. But when Beca saw the Chloe's amazed look, she realized that Jesse was surely joke with her.

-We go to a festival. Said awkward Beca.

-It's a date? Asked Chloe.

-No. I need you to work on a festival. Explained Beca.

-Why flowers? Asked Chloe.

-Bad advice. Answered Beca uncomfortable.

Chloe took it and let her overwhelmed by the smell. Her heart is thrilling.

-I keep it anyway. Said Chloe searching a vase.

_"Jesse, i'm gonna kill you !_"Think Beca.

A few days later, the festival took place. It was hot and beautiful. The public was running to see their favorite artist. There may be already 5000 or 7000 people. Several artists had already made their appearance: Rihanna, Kesha, Mackelmore, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Eminem, Maroon 5 and others whose Chloe didn't know their names. Chloe was lucky, she had a badge VIP, to go everywhere on the festival. But she preferred to stay with Beca. Guillaume also was there, he was the Beca's biographer, he don't had the choice.

Beca encouraged once last time, Kesha who wait to go on stage. A man came with at his arm, the singer Rihanna, she was great and very fine. Chloe looked at her admiringly. Beca grimaced. She have doubts. Steven had stolen her star. Steven was the producer number 2 on world music, and therefore the Beca's enemy. He had also stolen the title of producer of the year, last year. The Queen arrived in second place and had leave her throne to Steven. She would never let him win a second time. But, this year, he was ready to win the title once again.

Beca quickly turned to Kesha.

-Don't forget. Be yourserlf but not strip, please. Said Beca.

-You can do it. Said Chloe while holding the arm of her boss.

-Kesha! Hey, put my jacket! Said Beca tending a suit jacket.

-Why? Asked unconvinced Kesha.

-Do it. Begged Beca.

Kesha sighed and slipped the jacket. Chloe smiled to Beca.

-Good idea. Said Chloe.

-Yes. We will rebuild her image. Answer Beca.

-You really think that it's a bad jacket that will remake the reputation of Kesha. Said a voice behind her.

Beca and Chloe turned at the same time. It was Steven. Chloe detailed him. It was tall, a little late for a man. He wore sunglasses Ray- Ban and a Giovanni suit. Beca didn't need it for sure. He had a satisfied smile.

-I don't need to steal the stars of my competitors, to do business. Answered Beca in frowning.

He had a sarcastic laugh.

-Mitchell. I offered her better. Said Steven, removing his glasses and wiping them with a velvet fabrics.

-Drop it. Whispered Chloe feeling Beca fists tighten.

-Your new Assistant? Asked Steven noticing Chloe.

-I forbid you to say or think anything about her. Hissed Beca.

-How long will she stays ? A week, a month maybe. It would be a record. Steven said with irony.

-I don't give up. Said determined Chloé.

-She is cute, Mitchell. I hope that you pay her well for private sessions under the desk. Asked Steven.

-Let Beca, he haven't this luck. Said Chloe retaining Beca who was rready to jump on him.

-It's true. Mitchell, I take your artists but also your good ideas. Said Steven by straightening his shoulders.

He slammed fingers and a girl appeared in the distance. She was blonde, as the Sun. tall, thin, small blue eyes, she wore in her hands some workbooks. She seemed to have the Chloe's age. Beca and Chloe stared at eachother. The attractive blonde bowed her head, she seemed shy.

-Let me introduce you, my only personal assistant. **Aubrey Posen** ! Says Steven with a big smile.

xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Heys guys! Thanks to my followers. You are awesome !****You will find a new character in this chapter. You'll maybe laugh.** I immediately adds chapter 10, it's the end of chapter 9.

**xx Love**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

-Beca! Beca!

Beca recognized this voice. It was Jesse. He was running, still in wedding suit, hand held to her friend. He was happy to have quickly dodge his Cousin's wedding. He don't paid attention to surrounder and bump into the young blonde. Chloe, Beca and Steven stared them for the first time. The Jesse and Aubrey's look met, an obviously magic floating around them.

-I'm...sorry. Says Jesse unable to look at something else than her blue eyes.

-No...problem. Said embarrassed Aubrey.

-My name is Jesse. Said Jesse to reaching out his hand.

-Aubrey. She said tending her hand.

Chloe and Beca opened their mouth without a sound in front of this show. Steven ran on the new duo, he was furious.

-Yes. And me, it's Steven. Said it separated. Come, Aubrey.

Steven nudged Aubrey on the other side of backstage. She discreetly turned head to Jesse who hadn't turn his look. Beca and Chloe came slowly.

-Who is that girl? Asked Jesse.

-The new Steven's personnal Assistant. Said Beca.

-Oh no. Kill me now ! Said Jesse, catching his hair with his hands.

-What's happened between you? Asked surprised Beca.

-I don't know but it was magical. Says Jesse with a long smile.

Beca turned to Chloe to understand. She smiled at him and gave elbowing into the Beca's sides. Kesha released performing into the applause. She ran until Beca and threw on Beca

-How i was ? Asked Kesha.

-Great ! Said Beca which didn't carry attention on her artist.

Night fell. The scene is quietly dismounted. Beca and Jesse were installed on the stage and drank a cup of coffee. Steven spent in front of Beca with Rihanna in his arm. He spoke loud. Aubrey passed and turned one last time to Jesse. Her gaze seemed hopeful. Jesse couldn't think of anything else than her.

-You see ! Said shocked Jesse. What is that meant ?

-Well, I don't know so much. But I think that can meant: we should meet again. Explained Beca shrugging shoulders.

-Oh, I would so. Entrusted with Jesse.

- Well, you risk to see her again. She is the Steven's personnal Assistant. Said Beca which didn't remember the number of assistants which she had.

Jesse sighed. He never felt attracted by someone that at this time. He can't lose her. Guillaume told with Chloe. Finally, it's maybe Chloe who spoke and Guillaume who listened, head lowered. He couldn't look at a woman in the eye and talk to her. He was young and completely prisoner of his shyness. Beca wondered if he had already go out with a woman. She'd never pay attention to this detail before.

-What do you think about Guillaume ? We should find him a wife. Said Beca.

-You think what I think? Asked Jesse with a naughty smile.

Beca fixed him and understood.

-Midnight Club? Chloe will never want that I come with you. It's prohibited for me. Said amused Beca.

-What I forbid you? Asked Chloe.

-Midnight Club. Sighed Beca, avoiding look at the redhead.

-Yes. We want to find a girl for Guillaume! Announced Jesse.

-Oh, it's a good idea. Said enthusiastic Chloé.

-Really? Asked incredulous Beca.

-Ofcourse. Like that, I would see why both of you love this club and I could keep an eye on you. Said Chloe, sitting beside Beca.

-Keep the two on me, it will be more interesting. Beca said with a smile traitor.

A few hours later, the group was in front of the club. Due to the popularity of Beca and maybe pretty legs of Chloe, they went inside without difficulties. The Club burned like every Saturday night. There were lots of spectators and dancers. They made a sensual mixture. The pink lights shinning surrounder. For a time, Beca and Jesse decided to don't go at the VIP floor. They really wanted to find a girl for Guillaume. This last was red from feet to ears since they came here. The girls were walking with commands $ 500; in shorts and mini skirt. Some was there to entertain you, the other was clearly there to realize your fantasies. As Chloe had worked here, she must say hello to some girlfriends dancers.

-Stacie, you are beautiful ! Said Chloe, huging a brunette dressed as a schoolgirl.

Beca, Jesse and Guillaule stare the brunette from top to bottom. She was hot, and she had a look of fire.

-Honey, you come back to work? Asked Stacie.

-No. I'm there for the show with a few friends. Explained Chloé to designating a table behind her.

-They are cute. With which you make out? Asked Stacie.

-None. Said Chloé.

-Please, don't hesitate to tell them that I need a teacher tonight. Said Stacie turning and moving her ass.

Chloe giggled and moved to the table of Jesse, Beca and Guillaume. She approached Beca which looking Stacie.

-Stop drooling. Said Chloe with a smile.

-I'm not drooling! Said Beca starting and finally looking at Chloe.

Another waitress came in front of them. All the group except Chloe followed her by gaze. She was Brunette, chocolate colored skin and wore a dress very stripped on the back.

-Don't look at her! Said Chloe had fun catching Beca's chin and turn her face in front of her.

-It will be necessary to remove your shirt ! Said Beca with an eloquent look.

Chloe's eyes shone under the lights. Beca had struggling to don't drown in those eyes. It seemed to call her and tell her: ' I thinking you never ask, baby. " Beca did n't understand how Chloe did it but each time, she obsessed her.

xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys ! Here is the second part of the chapter. I'm tired now, so, going to sleep. Enjoys! And thnak you for all.**

**Xx Love**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Four new friends were always on the Midnight club. Beca had ordered a bottle to 200 dollars and tried to play her favorite game: looking girls. But that was without the Chloe's intention. The pretty redhead prevented Beca by all imaginable plans to loonking the others girls. It wasn't jealousy, not. Chloe wasn't the kind of girlfriend pissed and jealous. She annoyed Beca by diverting her gaze, clicking fingers in front of her nose or spilling some ice water on her jeans. She did it express hoping to convince Beca that don't return in this Clubs. Chloe was afraid to cross the patience line of Beca and to get fired now. But Beca was a good loser and laughed heartily with her assistant. They could almost detect a new game between two girls. Jesse was always trying to convince Guillaume to approach a dancer. But he remained silent, stoic and red.

-Why not her ? Asked Jesse designating Stacie making gentle eyes to a group. She is cute in schoolgirl.

Guillaume refused to a head movement.

Beca observed Stacie. She had legs that never ending.

-Her stage name is: S. Declara Chloe taking a cup of champagne.

Chloe was accustomed to come out during her university years in bars rotten serving beer for $ 3. The champagne was delicious, fresh and sparkling. Chloe was regret to drink for $ 200 in drink. But money wasn't a problem for Beca. Chloe leaned her head back on the sofa. She was hot. Beca looked at her a bit worried, she hoped that her assistant wasn't drugged. A song sounds and Chloe smacking.

-It's our song! Screamed Chloe, putting her hands in the air.

Beca glared her. Stacie ran up to Chloe and they exchanged the same eye. It was their song in which S and Crush metting for the first time. Stacie climbed onstage and began a really explicit dance. Chloe stood up and joined her. Beca wondered if she had the right to do that but at the time, it's doesn't seemed to bother anyone. Chloe had a naughty look to Stacie and began to dance with her. Beca wander if she can control her body for a long time. The two friends exchanged a very sensual dance. Beca felt embarrassed. Chloe was really unpredictable. Beca turned away to be sure that Chloe doesn't notice her blushing. She noticed that all assistance was looking the two young women. Beca watched them again. She was unable to focus on S, she felt taken trapped by the Chloe's movements. Beca opened her mouth without being able to say anything. She felt her heart beats against her chest as if it wanted to get out. Her entire body trembled but she tried to doesn't show at the others, and Chloe especially. Beca laid her eyes on each of the parts of the body of Chloe: her hips, her legs, her tits, her hands, her eyes, her smile. She was perfect. So much good to be single.

Chloe came down from the stage when the song was finished. She laugh. When she came to Beca, Beca turned away the eyes pretending to don't admiring this dance. Chloe threw on the couch beside Beca.

-Waw, It is hot ! Scream Chloe in the ear of Beca.

_"Me too._"Thought desperate Beca.

-Is it an illusion or my favorite dancer is back ? Asked a familiar voice.

Beca turned and recognized Faith. He wore a large white suit.

-Faith ! Said playful Chloe getting up and hugging hiù. No, I will not back to dance. I'm a spectator now.

-It's too bad. Said Faith disappointed. Everyone enjoyed the show.

-Me too, I think that I have enjoyed the show. Entrusted Chloé by sending a look at Beca who preferred to avoid it.

-No? It's Mitchell ! Exclaimed Faith finally noticing.

-Well Hi ! Said very embarrassed Beca by sending a strong handshake.

Faith squeezed the hands of Jesse and Guillaume too.

-What are you doing here? You already have find what you need, I see. Declared Faith pointing well on Chloe.

-It's not for us. This is for this young man. Answered Beca showing Guillaume.

-What's kind of occasion? Asked Faith who had girls for all occasions.

-A first time. Replied Beca with a wink.

-Oh! I have what you need. My pretty, she is very soft. Declared Faith by calling Stacie with a movement of the hand.

Stacie returns to their table. She chewed a chewing gum.

-She is beautiful, right? Asked Faith while Guillaume blushed.

-I will do everything that you want. And if you don't want to do anything, I would do it also. Stacie said with an obvious smile.

-Great. You have ten minutes ! Said Beca out dollars.

Guillaume didn't have a word to say. Stacie grabbed his hand and headed to a room in her company. Beca giggled.

-Eh, I also want ten minutes. Said amused Jesse.

-No way. You have the nice Assistant to Steven. Said Beca.

Jesse shrugged. She had right. He could continue to watch the girls in the meantime. Beca don't stop him because she do the same. A pretty policewoman spent in front of them.

-I like that the police search me tonight. Said player Jesse.

Beca replied with a wink and Chloé gave her elbowing.

-Don't do that ! Said Chloe.

-Another bottle for my assistant. She isn't even undress! Said Beca by reaching out.

A bottle of wine arrived as by magic on the table. Beca is served a glass that she handed to Chloe who accepted.

-I don't withdraw my shirt so far. Said Chloe taking a cup.

-It sucks! Laughs Beca.

A girl without shirt passed at that time there. Beca followed her gaze. Chloe grabbed her face and placed it in front of her. She looked at her straight in the eyes. She seemed tired but ready to all-nighter for Beca.

-I'm not good enought for you? Asked Chloe with an attractive voice.

-You are. Said Beca feeling her heart pounding.

Guillaume returned from his ten minutes of pleasure at this time. The three friends turned to him. His glasses were wrong, his shirt half unbuttoned and he was always blushing. He let himself down beside Jesse.

-So ? Asked Beca.

-Waw. Said Guillaume simply.

-We should go. Said Jesse annoyed.

-No. It's fun here. Said Beca who didn't want the night to end, not now.

-Beca. Said Jesse by sending a look to Chloe.

Beca turned and discovered Chloe, sleeping on the couch.

xx


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all your reviews. You are aca-wesome ! Sorry for the delay, weekend with my love. I also discovered the Camren relationship, they are cute! I hope you enjoy this chapter !**_

_**Xx Love**_

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Beca, Jesse and Guillaume carried Chloe, still asleep. Alcohol certainly had trapped her. Beca preferred that she sleep rather than she climbs on the bar and undresses. She had already this problem with Kesha. They came out of the Club by the behind door, thanks to Faith. They avoided the paparazzi always posted on the front doors. They lying down Chloe in the back and Beca settled with her. Chloe seemed lifeless. Beca had difficulty to attach her with the seat belt, she let fall on Beca. Jesse took the wheel and Guillaume moved to his side. The car was started.

-Where did she lives ? Jesse asked Beca.

-Here, right, I think. Said uncertain Beca. Oh no, maybe left.

After an hour, Beca would recognize it. She doesn't remember where Chloé lives. Need to confess that she had accompanied Chloe just one time at her home. And with all her anger, she'd forgotten. The streets and the buildings were the same. Beca sighed loudly.

-We can awakened her. Suggested Guillaume.

-No. Poor little thing, she isn't good. Said edgy Beca.

-Beca, we're not going to turn in her neighborhood until she wakes. Said quiet Jesse.

Beca sighed an other time. Chloe, unconscious, is dropped on the Beca's shoulder. Beca shivered, she doesn't move.

-What... What is she doing, now ? Asked intractable Beca.

-She is on your shoulder. I think you're a good pillow. Said Jesse with a smile.

-Shut up ! Remove her, shit! Said Beca, panicking.

-It can't work. We may wake up her. Noticed Jesse.

Beca sighed again. He was right. But Beca couldn't be touched. Even if it was Chloe, she still had trouble. She knew that Chloe loved approaching her, take her in her arms, or touch the Beca's shoulders. Beca always wants to push her and screams: "let me, Chloe! I can't!". She would fall into tears in front of the dumbstruck redhead's eyes. She would drop weapons if Beca admits that she needed Chloe's contact. She always wanted to be an independent and strong person. Especially after her last love story.

-You could...

-No! Don't think about that, Jesse! Shouted annoyed Beca.

-Why not, you are close, you and Chloe? Asked Jesse.

-Not close to this point ! Said Beca whose eyes throwing lightning bolts in the direction of Jesse.

-You flirt at the club. Remarked Jesse.

-I don't flirt at the club! Cut Beca.

-Told me how it's called. Said Jesse.

-It's... hum, just... It was nothingl. Said Beca embarrassed.

Beca must waived. Jesse gently brought Guillaume to his home. His habits were back, passive and shy. He saluted once angain Jesse, Beca and Chloe who was sleeping on Beca's shoulder. Jesse turned again to Beca. He had an eloquent look.

-What are we doing, now ? Asked Jesse as a murmur.

-I can't bring her at home. I can already imagine the face of the Agency's employees when they were aware. Said exceeded Beca. Why don't you?

-Impossible. I have just a room, Do you want she sleep on my couch? Asked Jesse. And then, your House have four rooms completely empty.

-It's true. Blew Beca.

-How long ago, a woman spent the night with you? Asked Jesse.

-Long time. So long time. Confessed Beca.

The Jesse's arguments had reason to the bad mood of Beca. Chloe would pass the night at her home. This wasn't going to be so horrible. After all, she was already asleep. She would have to leave when she awaken. Beca and Jesse carried her as much delicacy possible to one of the Beca's rooms, furthest from the Beca's one. This piece was so cold. A bed, a window and an empty wardrobe were only this room amenities. Beca was moved two years ago in this house, too big and too empty for her. As a businesswoman, she hadn't wasted time in decoration of the rooms. Three other empty rooms seemed like this one. Beca could do a deskroom or a games room, but she hadn't time to think about the practical aspect of her home. She worked almost 15 hours by day, she spent most time in her office. Her own House looked like an unknown land. They sat Chloe in her bed. Beca preferred to doesn't undress her. She doesn't want to be assigned a second time for various reasons such as: sexual harassment... Chloe fell asleep on hers boots and her leather coat, in a stale bed. Beca covered her with a cloth and eclipsed to the room. She would put a little word for Chloe, or maybe a water bottle and a lamp. But at this time, she thought that it would be strange.

Beca greeted Jesse and immediately walked in her room. It was a crazy night and she had trouble to believing that a woman slept again at her place. It's been three years that Beca hadn't slept with anyone and wouldn't be this night that hers habits would be broken. Beca took a sleeping pill and swallowed them. It was her only solution to falling asleep when she was worried. And the presence of Chloe in her home, worried her at the highest point. A few minutes later, the drug made effect and Beca dreamed on her bed.

**"Aaaah!"**

This cry piercing and disturbing awoke Beca with a start. She remembered immediately. It was Chloe. She had a trouble ? Beca ran up to the Chloé's room and discovered the redhead gathering her business in her purse, at full speed. Chloe looked up Beca and had a jerk acknowledging Beca Mitchell, her boss.

-Beca ! Screamed incredulously Chloé.

-Good morning. Said Beca leaning on her door.

-Do i stayed at your home this night? Asked Chloe who didn't recall.

-Well Yes. Confessed Beca with a smile that she is unable to hide.

-Ouf. I thought that I was stayed with a stranger Said reassured Chloe let her business on the bed.

-You often sleep with strangers for a night. Asked self-deceived Beca.

Chloe threw a quick glance at her.

-No, I don't want to know! Said Beca stopping curiosity.

Chloe had reassured air.

-We don't sleep together. Asked uncertain Chloé.

-No. Answered Beca pointing her room at the other side of the corridor.

-Why? Asked Chloe naturally.

-I'm not sure these are the kind of relationship that a boss and employee must have. Unless the boss have sex with her Secretary. Explained embarrassed Beca. But this is not my case!

-I should leave. Said Chloe noticed the Beca's look. She still her assitant, and not a good friend.

Chloe grabbed her bag and Beca cut off the road.

-You won't go without coffee. Asked Beca awaiting the Chloe's answer.

Chloe smiled. She didn't like coffee but for Beca, she would make an effort.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello guys ! I know that i's a very long time since I've posted a chapter. Maybe you hate me. But I had important graduation. I'm so sorry. I write this chapter but I don't know if someone still following my story. Thank for everything !_**

**_xx Love_**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Days were the same at the Agency: M Record. Chloe always impress Beca by her motivation and her rigour. Kesha had subsided. But Beca continued to see her sales down. She must find a super new star to replaces the international Rihanna. Beca organized a maximum appointment with new stars, strangers in the world of show business. Sometimes, these singers were cool, sometimes, it was a disaster. The marketing team was trying to strike a blow in the recording industry, they had n't found the star of the year. It would put Beca as the best producer of the year. Chloe brought coffee to Beca which was pensive in front of her laptop.

-I can't find someone who was great singer and unknow to people. Sighed Beca.

-You have searched on Youtube. Asked Chloe.

-Youtube, what? Asked Beca by straightening.

-There are singers on Youtube. They cover a title. Sometimes, these songs are better than the original versions. Explained Chloé.

-Why I'm not aware ? Asked Beca.

-Look! Said Chloe gripping Beça computer keyboard.

Chloe leaned on the screen and Beca tried to her best to doesn't succumbing of scent of the redhead. Beca was Chloe's neck, there's something irresistible in her smell.

-Watch Boyce Avenue, Fifth Harmony, Conor Maynard, Maidilyn Bailey, Mike Thompson, Sam tsui...Said Chloe.

Beca took her headphones and listened a moment. It was brilliant, pure. How could she wasting her time with these pretentious studios singers? Jesse knocked at the door and woke up Beca that plunged into the cover's world.

-The new group arrived. Said Jesse.

Beca remove her headphones and followed him. She paused a moment and turned to Chloe.

-Would you see a recording session? Asked Beca.

-Seriously? Asked Chloe without believing.

-Yes. That would be nice. Said Beca.

Chloe followed Beca came down rapidly to the studios. A group was recording. They sang well, they wore outfits streets. Beca entered and they all immediately made her a place in front of the keyboard. Chloe hesitated. Beca sent her a look like a prayer and patted the seat next to her, so she moved. Chloe sat beside and observed Beca do her job. Beca was Dj before becoming a producer. She was the best of California and she still very talented. She mix as an artist on her instrument. She gave a true masterpiece while the Group of boys wasn't so gifted that much. Chloe blinked several times, Beca was so impressive. She was focused, attentive to the slightest note. Chloe envied her work. She was undoubtedly the best producer, again this year. Beca seemed ideal.

"Great guys. "Said Beca into the microphone.

Beca turned on Chloe. For the first time since they knew each other, Chloe seemed shy, almost scared.

-You want to try? Asked Beca to Chloe.

Jesse who read a magazine lifted the head, incredulous. Beca had never let anyone mix on her keyboard. Guillaume glared Jesse, he seemed to share the same amazement.

-No. I don't know anythin about your stuff. Said Chloe with a smile.

-C'mon. I'll guide you! Said Beca.

Beca stood up from her seat and stood just behind Chloe. She surrounded the Chloe's body by her arms. That surprised the pretty redhead. Beca laid her hand on Chloe hand. Beca felt a lightning strike across her entire body. She must withdraw her hand at this time. It was a sign. But Chloe skin was so soft, so hot. Beca can't move. This is Chloe who take her hand and placed it on the mixer. The music resumed and Beca did drag the Chloe's hand on a crank. The sound was changing, music is created. It transcended the whole piece. Beca placed her other hand and made a few arrangements only. She kept her hand on Chloe, she felt to have sweaty hands. It was horrible, what is happening to her? Beca was holding her breath. She dared the Chloe's hand which followed with perfection all her movements. The song ended, Beca made slip her hand and the sound went gradually down to be just a silence. Chloe felt like it's was for hours but it was too short. She blinked her eyes on the Beca hand that remained on her own. She can't thought. Beca noticed the reaction of her assistant and took fear. She withdrew her hand abruptly. Chloe sent her a complicit gaze. The Beca's heart dropped.

The same evening, Chloe had completed work until 10 p.m. More than Beca, certainly. Chloe went down the stairs, this place scared nightfall. The windows reflected California city. The silence was ominous. Chloe was so used that employees shout and run in all directions when Beca was present. She went down on the studios floor and noticed a light in the distance. Surprise, Chloe walked toward in this direction. The recording room was remained lit since this afternoon. Chloe looked around, she was alone. She went into the small room and sought a switch. Nothing. It was maybe a button that Beca had touched on her mixing keyboard. Yes, it was surely one of these buttons. Chloe remembered Beca touch on her skin. Her heart broke a little.

She made first slide gold and the microphone was kindled. "Shit!"Thought Chloe in panicking and pressing another button. A filthy noise came out of one of the speakers. Chloe panicked and supported all the buttons she recognized. Instrumental music began. It was Titanium. She had heard Beca working on this mix for weeks. She loved this piece. She never admits it to Beca but this song transported her. See Beca, on her mixer who working on this song, her fingers were on her lips, she thought. She seemed above all. She caught a button and the bass came on. Chloe can't believed it. Beca was slowly moving her head but was never satisfied. She hit foot in rhythm and Chloé observed the curves of her body. She was thin, she had an infectious smile. That smile breaks, shine, it was so rare. Chloe could stare her for hours. Beca was even not noticed her presence, she was unreachable. 'Beca, this song is my Jam Lady'. Had thought Chloe without daring to tell her.

The Chloe's heart could explode. Would she dare? Yes, it was necessary that it passes to the other side of the microphone. She had sung long ago in an acapella group: Barden Bellas. But she had nodes and ceased her activity as singer. But she always hoped to have keep something of her voice. She moved to the microphone, she needed to know if her voice was still the same after so many years.

Chloe began to sing. She closed her eyes and was overwhelmed by the tones of the song. She was reviewing Beca mixer.

Beca passed at that time, she had completed her work. She hadn't seen Chloe leave. But something caught up her attention, the recording room was lit. Beca heard noise. It was her mix. What happen' here?

It was a spy who trying to steal her melody? This was already happen in the past. She ran up to the cabin but stopped gently. Someone was singing. A woman, it was a beautiful voice. Instantly, Beca believed having a hallucination. It was like a dream that was realized, she had to find the new voice of her agency. A voice strong and sweet at the same time, as the voice of an Angel and a demon.

Chloe heard noise, step noises. She won't to be see. She put the helmet and came out through the door from behind. Beca entered at that time, the song continued to turn but the singer had disappeared. Beca stared surroundings, as if she had imagined. No, she had heard someone sang, and the record was a proof. Beca grabbed the Cd which turned. Chloe went to the cabin and recognized Beca. Her heart joy once again on her chest. She leaves discreetly, without being seen by Beca.

xx 3


	13. Chapter 13

_**First, I wanted to thank all of you, who still followed this story. I was so happy seeing all this views and this nice comments. I was red like a tomato, I swear ! Thanks. This chapter is a little annoying. The next will be better, i promised.**_

_**xx With love**_

* * *

Chapter 13.

The next day, several employees of Agency were lining up in front of the Beca's office. Chloe doesn't understood why. She came to Jesse who was trying to contact groups that Beca had liked on Youtube.

-What's happening ? Asked Chloe referring to employees.

-Someone entered in studio yesterday and recorded a song on the Beca's mix. Explained Jesse.

-Oh my God. Is she will fired the personn who did that ? Asked worried Chloé.

-Fired ? No. Why ? Beca says that it was the most beautiful voice she has ever heard. Said Jesse in frowning.

-The most beautiful voice? Asked embarrassed Chloé.

She remembered the events of the previous day. She went soft in the studios of the Agency : M record. It was like a childhood dream for Chloe. Being a singer, she adored it. She had stopped all activities of sing when her acapela group had be eliminated her last year on university. Today, difficult reality, she was not a big star, she didn't do business with Beca, she was just her assistant. Chloe caught Beca's coffee and tried to enter in her office despite the crowd of false singers. Beca was exasperated, they all dreamed of a career like Usher or Jennyfer Lopez. She noticed Chloe who tried to her best bring to come.

-Get out ! Let her pass ! Ordered Beca beckoning to employees.

Chloe came and gave her a fire smile. Beca just could keep it for her and dream about it all night.

-Go work ! Scream Beca to her employees. Not you !

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and fit her again entering in her office. She closed the door behind them. Chloe, surprise, remained with Beca and don't even dare to sit in the chair in front of her office. Beca dropped all the paperwork on her desk.

-Are you aware? Asked exceeded Beca.

-Hum... Grimaced Chloe not sure.

-A woman came to our studios last night. She has recorded a song on the mix on that I have worked for weeks. Explained pressed Beca.

-Has she ruined your work? Asked Chloe blushing.

-Ruined? No. How? She has recorded the most beautiful song I've ever heard! It was strong, powerful, so fragile. This is the kind of voice that I look for my company. Explained Beca dreaming to find that voice.

Seeing the face utterly of Chloé, Beca grabs the remote control on her TV plasma behind the small table. Images of the studios appeared. «Oh my God!» Thought Chloe hoping that she didn't appear on this movie. With luck, we could hear only her voice and see her shadow when she was out of the cabin by behind to avoid Beca. The Chloe's heart resumed at a normal rhythm. Beca again stared Chloe, as waiting for an ultimate revelation.

-I think that's someone who works here. Said Beca leaning on the desktop.

-How can you be sure ? Asked Chloe trying to dispel the doubts.

-She knew the recording session, she is released by the door from behind. Explained Beca.I must found her.

Beca stood up and leaned to her window. She proposed a huge contract for this girl. The rumor had turned the Agency's employees, but singer can't be found. So Chloe would confess but she was afraid. How would react Beca? She was only a small Assistant. She couldn't risk to lost her job. Beca sighed and again turned her attention on the pretty redhead.

-You have maybe an idea to the employee who is behind this voice? Asked hopeful Beca.

-How? No. I'm here for only two months. Said Chloe as to defend herself.

Beca seemed disappointed.

-I can try to look for you. Finally, said Chloe.

-That would be great! Begged Beca with a huge smile. You are amazing !

Beca want to yearned from the redhead for a hug. But she immediately stopped when she remember her boss reputation. However, Chloe highlighted so much more in her. Beca looked and noticed that Chloe stared her, with a mischievous smile. Yes, much more than she thought.

-It's for this that you hired me. Said Chloe with a wink.

-I don't hired you. Beca said with a light laugh.

-What ? Asked the shrill voice of Chloe.

Shit. What's Beca had to say ? Why hadn't she just said: "Yes, thank you Chloe, you are beautiful." Beca dared turn to Chloe who look at her, ready to explode.

-I don't hired you. Repeated Beca uncomfortable. This is Jesse.

-Have you even read my application ? Asked Chloe in advancing towards Beca.

The silence of Beca was an obvious response. Chloe felt rage but tears also in her. She came out of the office, quickly. Jesse entered, he had heard everything.

-You don't know how to talk to women. Said it some.

-I don't speak to you, the boy who love's Assistant to my worst enemy. You have never talked to her. Remarked Beca.

-But me, when I do, I assure. Says Jesse showing a bouquet of flowers behind his back.

-Seriously? Asked Beca.

-Too much ? Asked worried Jesse.

-No. This is perfect. Beca said with a confident smile.

xx

Jesse had a small jump before leaving the Agency. He went to the competing Agency, that of Steven. The irony of all this, is that the two agencies were only a few steps from the other. It looked a lot like that the Beca one, but it was no big and famous as her. Jesse was confident, he entered without worrying and introduced himself to the secretariat.

-Hello, I'm looking for Aubrey Posen. Said Jesse.

-You have an appointment? Asked the Secretary without even looking at Jesse.

-No, but...

-No appointment, is no appointment ! Cut the Secretary.

-You don't understand. I know her. Said Jesse.

-Yes, Yes. All the world knows Steven and her assistant. Said bored Secretary.

Jesse would show his badge proving that he's working with Beca Mitchell and he is a sort of VIP. But seeing this badge, a security officer would jump on him and return him to the outside. Jesse preferred to leave with dignity. A voice stopped him.

-Jesse?

Jesse turned in grimacing and acknowledged Audrey. She was splendid. Jesse immediately regained his smile. He ran up to her. He looked sheepish.

-Aubrey! Says Jesse tending flowers.

-Oh, this is for Steven. Said Aubrey as regular.

-What ? No. This is for you! Said surprised Jesse.

-Oh. But why ? Asked Aubrey blushing and catching the bouquet.

-Well, you can hang out with me. Said Jesse trying not to sound stress by this trivial issue.

-Hang out, as a date? Asked Aubrey with a strained smile.

Aubrey turned back to Jesse so that he doesn't notice her embarrassment . She felt a horrible nausea went back up to her throat. This was rare now but when she was anxious, Aubrey had annoying gastric upwellings. This 'disease' had pained her much younger. She had vomited during a acapela's competition in front of 500 spectators, vomit on students of her promotion during her graduation and vomit on most of her boyfriends. Few people were aware of her gene: the Bellas (her singing group), her parents, and surprising: Chloé Beale. Her Barden Bellas's friend.

-I can't. Confess Aubrey, placing a hand on her mouth.

-Oh. I see. Said Jesse disappointed, by lowering his look. The Assistant was already with the boss, rich and powerful.

Aubrey turned to him with a look mixing disdain and disgust. She slammed the Jesse's stomach with the bouquet of flowers that he had offered.

-You are like the others. You don't understand! She said furious.

Jesse observed her leave, feeling immediately idiot. He would love running after her with an excuse but his legs remained paralyzed.

xx


End file.
